Kipper's Red Shoes
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Kipper's favorite red shoes mysteriously go missing, so he and his friends search for them.


**Here is an original Kipper story entitled "Kipper's Red Shoes" Enjoy and please review.**

Kipper the Dog's favorite thing to do was to sit on his comfy couch, and watch some television.

Watching television was Kipper's favorite thing to do.

He would sit for hours, and watch various different shows on television.

So one day, that's what Kipper was exactly doing, watching television.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Kipper went to the door, but nobody was there.

"That's strange." said Kipper. "I wonder if somebody left me something."

But what Kipper didn't know, was that someone had taken one of Kipper's favorite red shoes, which had been sitting outside.

Kipper went back to watch television.

A few moments later, there was another knock on the door.

Once again, Kipper went to answer the door, but found out again, that nobody was at the door.

Then, Kipper noticed something was missing.

"Where are they?" wondered Kipper. "Where are my favorite red shoes?"

Kipper went back into the house, and phoned his friend Tiger.

"Tiger, I have a bit of a problem." said Kipper on the phone.

"What is it Kipper?" asked Tiger.

"My favorite red shoes are missing." said Kipper. "I can't see them anywhere."

"Did you bring them in the house?"

"No."

"I'll be over as fast as I can."

Tiger put on his coat, and raced to Kipper's house as fast as he could.

When Tiger arrived at Kipper's house, Kipper was on his porch, looking for his red shoes.

"Hello Kipper, is everything alright?" asked Tiger.

"Not really Tiger." replied Kipper. "Someone has taken my favorite red shoes."

"I see. Well, do you know who took them?"

"All I know was that there were two knocks at different times. When I went to answer the door both times, nobody was there."

"That's strange." said Tiger. "They must have been the ones who took your red shoes."

Just then, Pig and Arnold arrived.

Arnold was carrying a stuffed yellow duck, while sucking his thumb at the same time.

"Hello Kipper! Hello Tiger!" said Pig.

"Good thing you came." said Tiger.

"Why?"

"Kipper has lost his favorite red shoes." explained Tiger.

"Oh dear." said Pig. "Maybe we should go find them."

"That's a fantastic idea!" exclaimed Kipper.

And so, the friends set off to find Kipper's red shoes.

First, they went to the park.

"Why would the shoes be here?" asked Tiger.

"There's a lost and found here." said Pig. "People bring things that they have found, and drop them off in a red bin."

"Let's go look then." said Kipper.

They went over to the lost and found bin, but it was empty.

"No lost items." said Tiger. "Oh well, it was worth a shot."

Arnold was looking at the duck pond.

"Do you want to go over there Arnold and see the ducks?" asked Pig.

Arnold nodded, while still sucking his thumb.

So they went over to the duck pond.

Then, Arnold noticed a little ducking... which was sitting on one of the red shoes!

"Duck!" said Arnold, pointing to the little duckling.

"Yes Arnold, that's a cute ducking." said Pig.

"Hold on a second!" exclaimed Kipper. "It's been sitting on one of my red shoes!"

So they all went over to the duckling.

"Can I have my shoe back please?" asked Kipper politely.

The duckling walked slowly away, allowing Kipper to take the shoe.

"Well, we found one shoe, but where's the other one?" asked Tiger.

Then, Kipper noticed a trail of footprints.

"These look like footprints from my shoe." he said to the others. "If we follow these footprints, they might lead us to the other shoe."

"Let's follow them." said Pig.

Arnold put his thumb back in his mouth, then took Kipper's hand, as they started to follow the trail of footprints.

The footprints led into the woods, and then onto a walking path.

"These footprints must go for miles." said Tiger.

"We still need to follow them." said Kipper. "One shoe ain't good enough, and you need two to make a pair."

Finally, the footprints stopped by the river.

"That's weird." said Tiger. "The footprints have stopped, and all there is a boat here."

Just then, Pig noticed another walking path up ahead, which could only be reached by boat.

"Let's take the boat towards the other walking path." suggested Pig.

"A good idea." said Tiger.

"I'll paddle." said Kipper.

Everyone got onto the boat, and Kipper quickly paddled over towards the other walking path.

After docking the boat, they followed the walking path even further into the woods.

Soon, they came to the bandstand.

"Well, these are where the footprints end." said Tiger.

"Where's the other red shoe then?" wondered Kipper.

Just then, the ground began shaking.

"What's going on?" shrieked Tiger as he took for cover.

Then, a large spaceship landed next to the bandstand, and the Bleepers came out.

Tiger was still afraid.

"No need to be afraid Tiger." said Kipper. "It's only the Bleepers."

The Bleepers came over to Kipper, and gave him his other red shoe!

"My other red shoe! Thank you!"

The Bleepers nodded, then got back into their spaceship and went back into space.

"Well Kipper." said Tiger, "we got the shoes back."

Kipper put his red shoes back on.

"Now what?" asked Pig.

"We celebrate." replied Kipper.

"How?"

"By jumping in the mud!"

Everyone thought this was a perfect idea.

So, they went back to Kipper's house, and began jumping up and down in the mud.

Kipper was happy to have his red shoes back.

That night, before Kipper went to bed, Kipper found an old red shoe-box.

"I'm going to put the shoes in this red box." said Kipper to himself. "That way, the shoes can be safe, and I'll never lose them again."

And that's exactly what Kipper did.

Afterwards, Kipper got into his bed, turned off the light, and went to sleep.


End file.
